


Stronger Together 3

by barnaby317



Series: El Mayara [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, KALEX love, if Barry and Iris can why not Alex and Kara, not incest if one is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: Maggie knew that Alex is gay, she just knew it.or Maggie gets a little protective when she thinks Alex is cheating until she gets the whole picture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this little ficlet to accompany Stronger Together after writing a "Maggie finds out about Kalex" drabble for another series I wrote recently. This popped into my head *shrugs* so sue me.
> 
> Warning: there is very little dialogue in this fic.

The first time that Maggie figures out Alex Danvers is gay, they’re at a crime scene. Things are a little slow with the witness statements and evidence collection and she finds Alex texting. That’s not how she figures it out though. There are the little hints that Alex drops and a little pronoun game they’ve all probably played at one time in their gay lives.

When she actually gets confirmation that Alex Danvers is gay, they’re at the bar playing pool. They’d been playing for a good long while before Alex gets a text that makes her smile “sorry Sawyer, gotta go.”

“Hot date Danvers?”

“Yeah and she’s got some news.”

Maggie grins, she knew Danvers was into women “better get going, don’t wanna keep the lady waiting.”

Alex looks shocked for a moment until she obviously realised she’d outed herself during their conversation.

A week later Alex was standing off to the side of a scene talking to Supergirl, nothing too unusual considering Supergirl showed up more often than not in the particularly alien cases, when Maggie notices the gold wedding band that had suddenly appeared around Alex’s ring finger. Alex must have said something to the Kryptonian that has the blonde nodding in acceptance before bouncing into the air and taking off.

“Hey, Danvers.”

“Hi” Alex answered moving a strand of hair behind her ear, making the gold on her left-hand shine.

Maggie points with the end of her pen at the hand “that’s new.”

“Uh” Alex pulled her hand down and stared at the band “I forgot it was even still on.”

Maggie’s face crinkles in a frown “you don’t wear it?”

“Not at work” Alex confirms.

“So” Maggie holds the clipboard against her tightly as if using it as a shield “married huh?”

“Yeah” Alex’s smile could have brightened even the darkest day “have been unofficially married for a long time, only just became official.”

“Well whomever she is, she’s a lucky woman.”

“I’m the lucky one” Alex stands with her hands in her pockets and shrugs sheepishly “sorry I didn’t say anything.”

“It’s cool” Maggie nods “we’re friends yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re just not at the point where we sit around giggling about girls and braiding each other’s hair.” She can’t deny she’s a little hurt though “no sweat.”

It’s a few months later that she gets suspicious that Alex may be cheating on her wife with Supergirl, the two of them seem really close, too close for Maggie’s opinion, but she doesn’t feel it’s her place to intervene. At least not until she finally meets Alex’s wife, Kara, and their friends James and Winn, at the bar. It’s funny though because she could have sworn Danvers told her that she has a sister named Kara.

The young woman she meets is sweet and gives off the general personality of a puppy in the sunshine, happy to be out in the yard playing with nature. She hasn’t yet come to the conclusion that Kara looks an awful lot like Superman, in his flimsy disguise, right between the eyes. She’d met the male hero while on the job in Gotham.

After that night, she keeps a careful eye on Alex and Supergirl and their interactions.

The first time she really wants to say something to Alex about cheating on her sweet wife, Supergirl gets hit by a Kryptonite weapon manufactured by Lord Tech. She and Alex are together when the call comes through from the DEO that Supergirl is out on her own against the maniacal asshole.

As they arrive at the scene Danvers already has her seatbelt off and the door open, anxious to get to Supergirls side. Following Danvers, Maggie ends up on the other side of Supergirl watching them interact. She swears she hears something mumbled between the two of them along the lines of “I love you.”

Now, Maggie respects personal boundaries. It’s why after she first learned Alex was married that she stopped flirting with the DEO agent but this particular interaction between the hero and the agent has her seriously wanting to push the boundaries and say something.

The next time she gets to speak to Kara though about this supposed affair between the hero and the agent, they’re standing at Alex’s bedside. It doesn’t seem right just then to disclose the knowledge she holds inside, especially when the doctor comes in and tells them that the baby Alex was carrying was killed in the accident. Maggie regrets coming across that wreck on her way out to see Danvers at the bar for a game of pool, now a weekly tradition for them.

She watches the two of them quietly as Kara mumbles to Alex that it wasn’t her fault, that shit happens (not in those exact words), that they will try again when Alex feels up to it. Blah, blah, blah.

She wonders why Danvers is carrying, why Kara keeps saying that they’ll try again when Alex is better. Why couldn’t Kara carry the baby, she’d be the perfect specimen pregnant but then she thought of an old friend of hers that had problems getting pregnant, as in couldn’t at all, maybe that’s why Kara can’t be the one. It never occurs to her that it’s because Kara’s an alien.

The affair gets put out of her mind until a few months later. She catches a small glimpse of Supergirl out of the corner of her eye. Danvers immediately brightens and heads in the general direction of the hero. This time she’s close enough to hear snippets of the conversation “we’re fine” Alex whispers hoarsely, trying to keep her voice low.

“Just take care is all I’m asking.”

“The baby is fine, I’m fine. Don’t worry so much.”

Supergirl nods and flies away, leaving a grinning Danvers to re-join her at the side of the dead body. Knowing now that Danvers was pregnant again, she’s amazed that the agents stomach is strong enough to be there.

“So, you and Supergirl?” Maggie can’t help herself and she knows it’s none of her business but after witnessing the loving moment between Kara and Alex a few months ago, she can’t let it be. “You cheating?”

Alex frowns at her a moment before shaking her head “none of your damn business Sawyer, stay out of it.”

“That wife of yours is absolutely devoted to you and you treat her like this?”

“I said stay out of it Sawyer.”

Alex leaves then, obviously unable to stay and take the heat Maggie wants to keep dishing out. She won’t let Alex destroy the good thing she has with Kara.

Danvers avoids her severely for months afterward. She just literally drops off the radar. Maggie doesn’t yet know that it’s because Alex has the condition known as Pre-eclampsia and is confined to the DEO or her apartment and so she misses out on berating the agent once more over her affair with Supergirl.

A few days before Maggie gets word that there is another little Danvers in the world, she spies Supergirl at a crime scene. She notices the gold band around the left ring finger and can’t help but wonder who the alien would be married to. She asks the alien about Alex and their affair and she knows she shouldn’t when the ghost of an almost sad expression flits across the young woman’s face. She wonders then if the alien was that deep in her feelings for the DEO agent that she couldn’t see daylight. She doesn’t know that it’s because Alex is laying in a hospital bed at the DEO being monitored around the clock and that Supergirl (Kara) is feeling very helpless.

As soon as Alex’s number flashes up on her phone, she answers. It’s happy news, Mom and baby are doing well and little Laura is screaming her lungs out already. She smiles at the name, it’s a very pretty name. She thinks it’s even cuter when they tell her that the baby’s middle name is Elle. Laura Elle Danvers.

It’s several months after Laura’s arrival that she gets a call from a secure DEO line from Kara. Yes, she thinks it’s strange that Kara is calling from the DEO but Kara asks to meet her at the DEO and she readily agrees, already getting the sense that this is not good news just from the tone of the woman’s voice.

Turns out Alex and Laura have gone missing and Kara needs her help.

Things begin to get a little awkward when Kara reaches for and undoes the top button on her blouse and continues to the next button. Maggie wants to stop her but when she catches the familiar sight of the Kryptonians blue suit underneath, things make a little more sense. There was, is, no affair.

Maggie goes with her and together they save Alex and Laura from the evil clutches of a freshly escaped, mental ward patient. One psycho named Lex Luthor. There’s more to the story but Maggie never wants to relive that moment, _EVER_.

For a few days, she babysits Laura while her Mommies spend all their time at the DEO, Kara having refused to leave Alex’s bedside.

During the small moments that Maggie is with them, bringing Laura to see Mommy, Kara tells her the whole story. Krypton exploding and arriving on Earth. Mistaking the customs of Earth versus the customs of Krypton. Taking Alex for her wife four days after arriving and Alex being a romantic. She smiles, she never figured Danvers would have a romantic streak.

And now that she has the _WHOLE_ picture, she’s happy for them. It’s in a quiet moment by herself after Alex wakes up that she begins regretting so many things in her life. This past year and a half plus with the Danvers’ has made her realise exactly what she gave up.

Picking up her phone, she dials a number long deleted from her contacts list but never forgotten “yeah it’s me.” She pauses as there is a response on the other end “listen, I made a mistake walking away. Is it too late? Am I too late?” There’s a negative reply but a positive comment “I still love you too Kate.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah I know the name Laura is not really very original, especially in Supergirl fics. (For those of you who have yet to figure out the significance... if you arrange the letters in Laura slightly you get Alura) I figure Alex would want to honor Kara in some way and perhaps honor the memory of Kara's birth mother.
> 
>  
> 
> My brain = no hateful words.


End file.
